


We do not - ended ...

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep. 5x13 - missing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	We do not - ended ...

***  
 _\- Они наш­ли Тре­вора…_  
Ее сло­ва еще зве­нят в по­вис­шей ти­шине, а со­вер­шенно пот­ря­сен­ный Майк так и сто­ит у ок­на…  
\- Что мы бу­дем де­лать, Хар­ви? – го­лос про­резал­ся, на­конец-то… Он раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, упи­ра­ясь в ме­ня этим сво­им ос­ли­ным взгля­дом, ко­торым он об­за­вел­ся ис­клю­читель­но бла­года­ря ма­дам Гиббс. – С Тре­вором, с су­дом, со всем этим…  
\- У те­бя есть ва­ри­ан­ты? – я за­кипаю, но с ви­димым уси­ли­ем га­шу в се­бе же­лание за­пус­тить Ма­лому в го­лову бли­жай­шей пап­кой с до­кумен­та­ми, от ко­их в ка­бине­те прос­то не про­дох­нуть. Майк та­ращит гла­за и без­звуч­но от­кры­ва­ет рот, си­лясь что-то про­из­нести… - А раз нет – иди до­мой, Рей­чел уже заж­да­лась сво­его го­ре-ры­царя… С уче­том но­вос­тей, у нас нем­но­го вре­мени на пе­редыш­ку, со­ветую вос­поль­зо­вать­ся…  
\- Мы не – за­кон­чи­ли… - от­четли­во про­из­но­сит он, имея вви­ду наш спор пе­ред при­ходом Дон­ны, - я не ус­туплю, Хар­ви…  
Вот ведь уп­ря­мец! Чер­тов упер­тый ду­рень! Прог­ло­тив еще с де­сяток вы­рази­тель­ных, но по су­ти бес­по­лез­ных эпи­тетов в его ад­рес, под­ни­маю по­тяже­лев­ший взгляд, - Да мне пох­рен, Майк! Так или ина­че – ты не бу­дешь за­нимать­ся са­моза­щитой!   
\- Ты не мо­жешь мне зап­ре­тить ра­ботать над собс­твен­ным де­лом! – мо­мен­таль­но ле­зет в бу­тыл­ку он, - сам ска­зал, что это она дол­жна до­казать, что я – не юрист! Что луч­ше все­го про­демонс­три­ру­ет ее заб­лужде­ния, как не моя зак­лю­читель­ная речь?  
\- Заб­лужде­ния?! – чувс­твую, что сры­ва­юсь, - Майк, у нее в ак­ти­ве сви­детель­ские по­каза­ния гла­вы от­де­ла тру­до­ус­трой­ства вы­пус­кни­ков Гар­варда, воз­можность вы­зова и при­веде­ния к при­сяге лю­бого из близ­ких нам лю­дей и твой дра­гоцен­ный дру­жок, на­конец, ко­торый с ра­достью сдаст те­бя с пот­ро­хами! Ес­ли это – заб­лужде­ния, то что тог­да счи­тать ошиб­ка­ми!?   
Рез­ко раз­вернув­шись, от­хо­жу к сто­лику с вис­ки, на­ливая ему и се­бе, он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом, так и не прит­ро­нув­шись к бо­калу, заг­ля­дыва­ет в ли­цо. Вы­дох­нув, про­вожу ла­донью по ли­цу, - Иди до­мой, от­то­го, что мы оба не бу­дем спать – боль­ше тол­ку не бу­дет.   
\- Хо­рошо… - не­ожи­дан­но ти­хо сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, по-преж­не­му не от­пуская мой взгляд, - пусть так… - взлох­ма­тив прос­то неп­ри­лич­но от­росшие во­лосы, Майк ки­ва­ет, - я вер­нусь че­рез па­ру ча­сов…   
\- Не спе­ши… - до­пивая вис­ки, вслед ему от­зы­ва­юсь я…  
  
  
 _\- Мы – не за­кон­чи­ли! …_  
Хар­ви еще ус­пе­ва­ет ог­рызнуть­ся в от­вет, преж­де чем на нас вы­лива­ет­ся оче­ред­ной ле­дяной душ – Тре­вор… мать его, Эванс! В го­лове мгно­вен­но ста­вит­ся пус­то, па­ника под­сту­па­ет у гор­лу, а пол ухо­дит из-под ног и удер­жи­ва­юсь я от же­лания сор­вать гал­стук, за­орать и топ­тать но­гами все эти пап­ки, что гро­моз­дятся в его ка­бине­те, толь­ко из-за не­го. Взгляд Хар­ви зас­ты­ва­ет, ску­лы ка­мене­ют – я знаю его та­ким и мень­ше все­го хо­чу ви­деть эту ме­тамор­фо­зу, по­тому что я – ее при­чина. Сдер­жав пер­вый дур­ной по­рыв, от­хо­жу к ок­ну, не вслу­шива­ясь в его ко­рот­кие ску­пые ука­зания и ее од­нослож­ные от­ве­ты. Дверь зак­ры­ва­ет­ся ти­хим тол­чком, от­да­ва­ясь лег­ким зво­ном стек­ла, Хар­ви так и сто­ит, зас­тыв у сто­ла, не­видя­щим взгля­дом свер­ля уже опус­тевшую при­ем­ную. Я ви­жу его от­ра­жение в тем­ном стек­ле, но уп­ря­мо не хо­чу на­чинать раз­го­вор… сно­ва и сно­ва пы­та­ясь вы­путать­ся из вне­зап­но воз­никшей на на­шем пу­ти тря­сины, мы пог­ру­жа­ем­ся в нее все глуб­же. Иног­да… да что там, все ча­ще ме­ня до­гоня­ет шаль­ная мысль – мо­жет, прос­то сдать­ся? Поз­во­лить сис­те­ме се­бя прог­ло­тить, не соп­ро­тив­ля­ясь и не ду­мая ни о ком… На­вер­ное, ес­ли бы де­ло бы­ло во мне… но есть те, ко­го я не­из­бежно по­тяну за со­бой – Рей­чел, Джес­си­ка… да да­же Лу­ис и Дон­на… И са­мое глав­ное – есть он… тот, кто ни се­кун­ды не раз­ду­мывая… поч­ти не… взял ме­ня к се­бе… Прос­то по­тому что раз­гля­дел что-то в об­ку­рен­ном щен­ке без дип­ло­ма! Я не мо­гу его под­вести.   
\- Что мы бу­дем де­лать, Хар­ви? – го­ворю это, что­бы прос­то что-ни­будь ска­зать, что­бы вер­нуть­ся к то­му – что мы не за­кон­чи­ли… И с за­поз­да­лым рас­ка­янь­ем по­нимаю, как смер­тель­но он ус­тал. Я взва­лил на не­го так мно­го, каж­дый день до­бав­ляя еще и еще – Скот­ти, Рей­чел, собс­твен­ные стра­хи и не­уве­рен­ность в ис­хо­де де­ла. А ведь он еще и умуд­ря­ет­ся ме­ня удер­жи­вать от сры­ва… Хар­ви от ду­ши вы­гова­рива­ет мне, как буд­то неч­то, сдер­жи­ва­ющее его, да­ло ощу­тимую тре­щину… С ра­достью от­ве­сил бы се­бе па­ру-трой­ку хо­роших пин­ков, ес­ли бы это по­мог­ло!   
\- Иди до­мой, Майк… - его бо­кал вис­ки поч­ти пуст, к сво­ему я так и не прит­ро­нул­ся. Мед­ленно ки­ваю в от­вет, так и не зная – как об­лечь в пра­виль­ные сло­ва все то, что кру­тит­ся в го­лове.  
\- Хо­рошо… я вер­нусь, ско­ро…  
\- Не спе­ши… - не­сет­ся мне вслед… уже поч­ти дой­дя до лиф­тов, воз­вра­ща­юсь, рыв­ком от­кры­вая дверь. Хар­ви под­ни­ма­ет на ме­ня утом­ленный взгляд, - за­был что-ни­будь?  
\- Да! – рас­те­ряв всю ре­шитель­ность, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь пе­ред ним, - Мы все-та­ки не – за­кон­чи­ли… - он за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но я не даю се­бя пе­ребить, - нет, ты ме­ня выс­лу­ша­ешь! Ты ска­зал – я не бу­ду ра­ботать над де­лом сам. Хо­рошо, но и ты – не бу­дешь! – Хар­ви из­ги­ба­ет бровь та­ким зна­комым и при­выч­но раз­дра­жа­ющим дви­жени­ем, - Над на­шим де­лом мы бу­дем ра­ботать вмес­те! Мы оба с то­бой – на­кося­чили, ты и я… и нам обо­им све­тит ка­мера с ви­дом на тю­рем­ный дво­рик!   
\- Мне не к ли­цу – оран­же­вый, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, сно­ва на­пол­няя бо­калы.  
\- Он ни­кому не идет, - уже поч­ти вы­дох­нув, ус­ме­ха­юсь в от­вет, под­хва­тывая с под­но­са тот, что пред­назна­ча­ет­ся мне. Нап­ря­жение пос­ледних дней за­мет­но спа­да­ет… не от­пуска­ет, нет… до это­го еще не­имо­вер­но да­леко, но мы оба чувс­тву­ем это.  
\- Тог­да – за ра­боту, со­учас­тник! – ука­зывая на ко­роб­ки с до­кумен­та­ми, ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, скры­вая ус­мешку в угол­ках губ.


End file.
